Abbadon's monster
by JosieStyle
Summary: In dit verhaal zijn er een paar dingen anders dan hoe wij het gezien hebben. Crowely is wel gevangen en Abbadon is de koningin van de Hell. Er is hier alleen geen sprake van een engelenoorlog, noch het bestaan van een zekere tablet om de hellpoorten te sluiten. Dit verhaal gaat simpelweg over het verslaan van een monster, met alle gevolgen van dien.


Familie… Zo iets gewoons en wederom het meest complexe onderdeel van onze levensloop. Niemand heeft een familie zonder die rare oom, die altijd zuipende tante en die zure oude man, die verhalen spuwt over hoe veel beter het vroeger allemaal was geregeld. De verhouding met je familie is nooit tip top tot in de puntjes. Verdorie… je beste oom komt niet eens uit de zelfde lijn. Het zijn meestal de mensen die jou door dik en dun steunen tijdens de lastige en meest ongewone situaties. Of kleine ongemakheden zoals een griepje, en jouw eigen vader je niet kan helpen.

Familie als in vader en moeder is daarentegen een heel ander verhaal. Sommige van ons luiden dat wij onze ouders zelf uitkiezen vanuit de hemel. Anderen beweren dat we naar hun toegewezen zijn omdat het de beste weg is.

Familie is een vreemd en vast, maar toch ook zeker onstabiel ding. Wat nu als je helemaal niets meer hebt om erop terug te vallen. Wat nu als je er helemaal alleen voor staat en steeds bij het woord. Dat walgelijke woord Familie, hoe eenvoudig het ook in een zin word toegevoegd, je misselijk maakt van droefenis?

Voor de Winchesters is het woord Familie anders dan die van ons. Het heeft een hele andere en toch zeker geen betere belading over zich. De broers zijn dan wel niet echt alleen, ze hebben elkaar. Ze weten dan wel niet hoe het is om hun vader oud te zien worden, ze weten wat het woord Familie voor de meeste van ons betekend. En hoe lang het ook geleden mocht zijn geweest… ze weten hoe het is om een vader of moeder te hebben. Dean weet dat. Sam weet dat misschien niet helemaal. Maar hij weet in ieder geval hoe het is om beschermd te worden door een grote broer.

Er zijn een hoop dingen gebeurd in hun leven. Het begon al bij het demoonbloed en de moord op hun moeder. Nou… eigenlijk begon dit veel eerder. Dat bleek dus wel sinds de afgelopen maanden dat hun grootvader ineens uit hun kleerkast kwam gerold. 'The men of letters" de mannen van de literatuur. Dat waren zij. Een geheime gemeenschap die altijd in de strijd met het kwaad leek te zijn. Hun grootvader, John's vader, had zijn zoon maar weinig meegegeven van deze duistere wereld. John had hier een eigen tactiek van gemaakt en nu waren het de twee zoons die weer terug bij af leken te gaan. Demoonjagers waren zij. Maar nu in het bezit van een grote geheime basis vol geheimzinnige en merkwaardige ruimtes en bordenvol informatie over velen soorten kwaad. En al dat er speelde.

Hun leven was veranderd hierdoor. Ze hadden nu een thuis, Sam had zijn leven, zijn taak als 'familie van de Winchesters-jongste zoon van John', eindelijk begrepen en het serieus genomen. Dean had een kamer, waar hij altijd al naar verlangde. De basis. Zijn basis. Zijn hele jeugd had bestaan uit reizen, onderweg zijn. Dan weer alleen achter gelaten met zijn jonge broertje ergens in een vieze motelkamer. Dan weer gedropt bij oom Bobby, een oude norse man die eigenlijk in een zin zijn vaderschap beter uitoefende dan zijn eigen vader dat in een hele maand deed.

Hoe dan ook… Alles leek erop vooruit te gaan.

Zaken gingen goed. De wereld was af van de grootste monsters en de broers waren eindelijk weer bij elkaar.

In dit verhaal is Sam nooit begonnen aan zijn dodelijke kruistocht om de Hellpoorten voorgoed te sluiten. Er was geen tablet. Engelen waren niet massaal gevallen en er was nooit sprake van een oorlog. Twee dingen waren echter wel van de orde. Crowely was gevangen genomen en sleet zijn dagen in de kerker. Abaddon was de nieuwe leider, of beter gezegd: de koningin, van de Hell. En Castiel was de enige engel, de enige op de aarde- want de engelenoorlog bevond zich in de hemel zelf en geen engel kon hier meer van ontsnappen-, die na een opstand tegen Abaddon zijn Grace tijdelijk was verloren.

Dit verhaal is simpelweg een verhaal over twee broers die het heldhaftig opnamen tegen een reusachtig monster dat ten midden van een mysterieuze spookstad rond zwierf om te vernietigen.

De Winchesterbroeders, demoonjagers-de beste ooit. En volgens vele demonen en engelen die ze zo hier en daar nog wel eens tegen het lijf liepen: een generatieuze legende.

De Winchesters… Dean, de grote broer. Niet in de lengte of de breedte. Maar gewoon, zo word je genoemd als je ouder bent dan je jongere broer. Sam, was de jongste, maar veel langer dan Dean. Ze verschilde twee en een half jaar met elkaar. En hoe Dean zijn jongere broer voor een groot deel heeft grootgebracht en beschermd heeft vanaf de dag dat zijn moeder omkwam bij een duivels ongeluk, kon hij eigenlijk met een goed recht zeggen dat hij Sam in feite heeft leren lopen, leren praten en hem een groot deel van de basis heeft gegeven.

…

En hier staan ze dan. De Winchesterbroeders. Stuk voor stuk. Sterk, jong en in de bloei van hun leven. Beide volwassen en gewapend met meer kennis die iemand zoals mij of jou nooit bij elkaar zullen of kunnen rapen.

Beide mannen, eens of meer terug gekomen van de dood. Eens of meer naar de Hell en terug geweest. Eens of meer gebeten door een vampier, gemarteld door een of andere godin of god. Eens of meer betovert, ontvoerd, vergiftigd, beschoten, gespiesd, opgehangen, achternagezeten, begraven, gezapt, behekst en bovenal meer dan eens gered door elkaar.

Je kunt het je niet gek genoeg bedenken, of de Winchesters, deze jongens, nee 'mannen', hebben het beleefd.

En nu, beiden gefikst op de grote rode ogen, en de brede slijmerige kaken vol puntige scherpe tanden die hen met plezier toelachte. Nog nooit…. Nog nooit in hun vreemde leven hadden ze zo'n groot monster gezien, als deze.

Eerst was het Sam die naar voren liep, klaar om zijn grote broer te helpen, toen was het Dean, de grote beschermende broer, die hem aan de kant duwde en in de aanval ging. Sam deinsde achteruit terwijl Dean zijn eerste tegenklap ontving. Ook Dean viel nu achterover na de zijkant van zijn gezicht geraakt te hebben door… waarschijnlijk de schubbige staart van dit monster. Sam wilde zijn grote koppige broer omhoog helpen maar Dean liet dat niet toe. Weer werd hij weggeduwd en Dean krabbelde omhoog met een zucht en een kreun.

"Nee, Sammie. Blijf achter me. Dat mes doet je niet veel goed. Alleen cederhout gedompeld in engelenbloed kan hem doden." En Dean had de staak. De enige. Cederhout, gesprokkeld door Castiel en eveneens gedompeld in zijn eigen bloed. Het was slechts een klein gebaar voor het behoud van zijn enige aardse vrienden. Een kleine dank voor wat zij hem gegeven hadden. Een kamer. Een plaats in hun familie. Een plaats om te blijven, tijdens deze bare tijd, in het midden van zijn ongemakkelijke bestaan als semi-mens in deze bizarre samenleving.

"Kijk uit voor het slijm. Dat spul is giftig." Sam waarschuwde zijn grote koppige en roekeloze broer. Waarop Dean gromde. Het was ook een beetje onnodig. Dean wist waar ze aan begonnen.

Sinds Abbadon haar plek in nam als Koningin van de Hell, waren er dingen veranderd. Wilde beesten, onaardse en moordlustig zoals haarzelf werden op hen losgelaten. Beesten, monsters die in de Hell als gereedschap werden gebruikt om gevangenen op een verschrikkelijk onprettige manier een langzame pijnlijke dood te geven om vervolgens weer tot leven gewekt te worden en dit nogmaals te beleven. Nu vrij en blij hier boven de aarde met slechts maar een verlangen. Vernietigen.

Het was donker. De vage beelden die door talrijke getuigen met hun mobiele telefoon waren geschoten zeiden niet veel maar meer dan genoeg. Het was een monster. Eens zo groot als een hellhond. Maar dan zonder vacht. De huid was van schubben, zoals dat van een krokodil. En de staart was iets langer dan dat van een hondachtige. Veel langer… en sterker. Bovendien was de geur niet eens te beschrijven hoe verschrikkelijk hij was. En dit waarschijnlijk omdat wij aardse mensen hier nooit een woord voor hebben hoeven verzinnen; dit beest kwam van de Hell. Het was een monster van een andere diepe duistere verschrikkelijke dimensie, waar nog geen demoon blij was om er ook maar een blik op te werken.

De adem was als dood. De blik in die priemende roodgloeiende ogen was als de dood en de tanden… dat gebit was… verschrikkelijk scherp en niet prettig om er langer naar te gapen.

Sam haalde uit naar de zwierende staart die nu al vier keer op het nippertje Dean niet knock out had geslagen. En nog weigerde Dean om het op te geven. Het was nu of nooit. Het beest was snel en had al veel te veel onschuldige weerloze mensen aangevallen. Dit moest u eindigen.

Het beest gromde en brulde net voordat Hij de cederhouten staak doormidden sloeg met zijn sterke staart. De schok bracht Dean op de grond en Sam zag hoe de ene helft zijn kant uit rolde. Het was de puntige kant. De kant waar Dean mee zal steken, als hij meer kans had gehad. Sam kroop ernaar toe, niet kijkend hoe erg zijn broer eraan toe was, want vanuit zijn ooghoeken gezien te hebben had Dean nog geen poging gemaakt om op te staan. Hij bleef daar maar op zijn buik liggen.

Daar stond het beest. Dit afschuwelijk monster, op vier poten en een grote lange hals neerbuigend op Sam. Het was bijna alsof het monster lachte. Omdat hij dacht dat Sam geen enkele dreiging voor hem was. Maar, zoals velen dat deden, onderschatte ook hij zijn behendigheid in het steek werk. Hij verkoos niet voor niets een mes, in plaats van een geweer. Zijn armen waren snel en sterk. Zijn ogen waren misschien zelfs even sterk als het gebit van dit monster. Sam gromde nu, spande zijn kaken en ging ervoor. Met beide handen verstevigde hij de grip om het hout en hakte heldhaftig in op de trappelende poten van het beest. Het beest was verast door zijn gecoördineerde voetenwerk.

"Goed zo, Sammie!" werd er dan geroepen. Het was de rillende stem van zijn grote broer. Hij was trots. Hij geloofde in hem. Hij moedigde hem aan. Dit gaf Sam iets meer kracht en hij stak het beest nu tussen zijn schouderbladen. Een luide grom gaf aan dat dit niet echt plezierig voelde. Schokkend en sudderend sloeg hij de hout van zijn schubbige rug. Nu nog woester dan ooit. De tanden ontblootte zich nog meer en… 'Snap!' Het monster beet naar Sam's arm. Het was mis. Maar alleen maar omdat Dean het andere eind van de houtenstaak nu verticaal tussen de kaken had geklemd. De splinters groeven door het gehemelte van dit monster en het paarsige pus dat waarschijnlijk bloed was, sijpelde langs de slijmerige kin naar beneden. Wild schuddend met zijn hoofd, door deze uitermate benarde en onprettige positie probeerde het monster van de staak af te komen. En dit gaf Sam de tijd om zijn staak te rapen van de grond en hem nu recht in het midden van de borst te steken. Het was niet moeilijk. De borst was het zachtste gedeelte van het schubbige lijf. Maar waar beide Winchesters niet op gerekend hadden was het fluoriderende paars groen gas dat hen bedwelmden. Het kwam uit de wond. En niet alleen dat. Met een schelle krijs van verslagenheid stuitten het monster tot het op zijn zijde viel. Zijn staart raakte Sam tegen zijn ribben en de hals kwam terecht op Dean's schoot. Even was er een akelige stilte. De oorverdovende ruis was zelfs nu te voelen tot op het puntje van de tong. Vingertoppen tintelde en zwarte vlekken dansen voor zijn ogen.

"Sammie!" riep Dean toen uit met een beknepen stem. Dit gevolgd door een hoestbui. Het gas! Dean had er midden in gestaan.

Sam krabbelde iets minder spraakzaam overeind. Hijgend, omdat zijn longen hem geen lucht gunde viel Sam weer opnieuw op zijn knieën. Zijn ogen waren wild en benauwd. Er was niets zo angstaanjagend als het tekort komen aan zuurstof. Sam wist dat maar al te goed. Hij was, zoals ik al eerder aan gaf, bekend met dit soort dingen. Meer nog als geen ander.

Intussen wurmde Dean zich onder het zware hoofd van dit monster vandaan. Het beest was hoe dan ook verslagen. En had die avond zijn laatste plezier gehad.

"Sam! Alles goed? Blijf zitten. Kun je dat?" Dean ontknoopte de bovenste knopen van zijn blouse om hem meer lucht te geven. Zijn vingers trilde en schokte. Intussen begon Sam zijn lichaam iets of wat weer onder controle te krijgen.

Eindelijk kon hij dan door zijn glazige ogen naar zijn grote broer op kijken. Even knikte hij om antwoord op zijn vraag te geven. Toen verschrok hij voor wat hij zag.

Bloed. Rood bloed. Dean was gewond. Het sijpelde zo langs zijn haarlijn tot aan de zijkant van zijn gezicht. Een oog begon al dicht te zitten door de zwelling van die eerste rake klap. 'Hoofdwonden zijn vaak erg bloedderig. Het hoeft niet ernstig te zijn,' dacht Sam nog.

"Sam? Wat is er? Kun je praten?" Dean. Nog altijd alleen gefikst op zijn jongere broer. Dit was wat er altijd gebeurde.

Dean, die alles opzij zet voor hem. Alsof hij een kostbaar bezit was. En breekbaar. Was Dean dan nu al weer vergeten dat hij degene was die het beest gedood had?

"Dean, ik ben oké. Maar jij… je bloed. Dat moet gehecht worden." Sam betaste nu Dean's wang waarop Dean siste. Het deed zeer.

"Later. Eerst moeten we ervoor zorgen dat het monster hier van de weg af is, voor de pers hier lucht van krijgt." Met deze woorden hielp hij Sam op de benen, klopte hem vluchtig af voor ze beiden hun blik wierpen op het gigantische dode beest. Nouja… dood? Ineens was Sam daar niet zo zeker meer van. De ogen. De draaide. De rode pupillen volgde Dean, die niets vermoedend een kan benzine van de grond raapte en zijn aansteker voor de dag haalde. Kleine damp wolkjes kwamen uit de brede bek van het beest toen Sam realiseerde dat het beest stervende was door het hout maar blijkbaar nog voldoende kracht had voor een laatste uithaal.

"Dean! Kijk uit!" Sam was op tijd om hem te waarschuwen. Dean ontweek nog maar net het slijm dat via gifklieren zijn richting in werd gespuwd. Met beide armen bedekte Dean zijn gezicht en Sam nam die tijd om hem bij het monster weg te trekken. Er was niet genoeg tijd maar Sam probeerde de dop van de benzine kan open te draaien voor het beest zijn volgende lading had verzameld. Het gif was dodelijk, volgens Castiel.

Dean vloekte terwijl hij het monster in de gaten hield. Toen de kan geopend was gooide Sam het vloeistof richting de bek van het monster. Het monster had niet veel weerstand meer over. Maar blijkbaar nog genoeg energie om woedend te brullen. De cederhouten staak tussen de kaken van het monster begon langzaam te splinteren. En toen het dan eindelijk doormidden brak was het beest bereid on nog eens naar Dean te happen die nu dichter bij hem was om hem aan te steken.

Het monster gromde en brulde naar Sam's grote broer. Kleine spetters van het fluoriderende spul, gemengd met paarse bloed spatte op Dean's jas. Nog net voordat de vlammen op het monster insloegen.

Wat daarna gebeurde was een beetje onverwachts. Zelfs voor de Winchesterbroeders die al zoveel hadden gezien en ervaren. Het monster zijn gif en schubben waren niet te branden. En dat was eigenlijk ook weer niet zo heel vreemd. Het beest kwam van een andere dimensie. Uit de Hell. Hell was vuur. En deze leerachtige schubbenhuid was hier voor beschermd. De moed zakten bij hen in de schoenen. En Voor Dean in het speciaal. Hij zuchtte vermoeid en licht in zijn hoofd, waarschijnlijk van de damp die hem en Sam eerder had verast en de klap op zijn hoofd; klaar om de grond te raken met zijn handpalmen.

Gelukkig was daar Castiel. Hun vriend, die kort geleden nog volop aan het mensenleven proefde en nu ineens opnieuw zichzelf gepromoveerd had tot engel? De spreuk van Abbadon moest dan eindelijk zijn uitgewerkt! Want hier stond hij dan. Sterk en emotieloos. Met een bloederige cederhouten staak in zijn dominante hand en een engelenzwaard. Nu dicht tegenover het wurmende monster.

"P-perfecte timing!" riep Dean opgelucht. Even blikte Castiel naar de onherkenbare zwakte in zijn stem. Een blik op de duizelende oudste Winchester was al voldoende. Hij was inderdaad precies op tijd.

Toen maakte hij vlug en woordloos een einde aan dit gevecht. Het had al veel te lang geduurd. De staak stak hij recht door het oog van dit monster en de laatste schreeuw werd gemaakt. Toen was het licht in het monster zijn ogen echt uit.

Een moment leek de tijd stil te staan. Het monster was dood. Castiel knikte na dit nog eens gecheckt te hebben. En Sam voelde dat hij zichzelf een moment niet kon bewegen. Het ging allemaal ook zo snel.

"Dean. Alles oké?" vroeg Castiel met zijn raspende stem. Volledig gefocust op zijn grote broer, snelde Castiel zich naar hem toe. Dean probeerde zich overeind te houden maar iets zorgde ervoor dat hij bleef wankelen. Sam zuchtte en mengde zich bij hen.

"Hij heeft een klap gehad, Cas. Dat is alles." Het was meer de hoop op niets anders dan dat. Sam wilde zichzelf niets anders wijsmaken.

Castiel was echter niet overtuigd. Hij tuurde naar het gezicht van zijn duizelige broer. Het was de frons die Sam misselijk maakte. "Sam. Neem je broer mee naar huis. Ik zal de boel hier opruimen. Dean is geïnfecteerd met het gif. Ik kan hem nu niet helpen." Sam voelde zijn maag omdraaien.

"W-wat?" Hoe kon hij geïnfecteerd zijn? Hij was niet gebeten! Sam knipperde met zijn ogen; zich toen realiserend dat het monster hem onder gespuwd had.

"Sam!" Castiel stond nu voor hem. Beide handen omlijste zijn gezicht. De engel tuurde hem aan met een diepe frons. "Vergeet wat ik je zojuist gevraagd heb. Jullie zijn beide geïnfecteerd."

"Sammie…" jammerde Dean nu. Hij was van plan om op zijn benen te gaan staan maar was veel te zwak geworden. Hij kwam niet veel verder dan waar hij eerder op zijn knieën gevallen was. Sam wilde maar al te graag naar Dean toe. Maar ook hij voelde zich onwel worden. Hij keek de engel met een vragende blik aan. Castiel beet op zijn lip, meer uitdrukkingen had de engel niet om aan te tonen dat hij iets overwoog. Toen had hij blijkbaar zijn besluit genomen en greep Dean's bovenarm, trok hem mee en keek Sam nog een keer aan. Voor de engel ook zijn arm greep. Een witte flits en dat typische gevoel, alsof je heel snel omlaag ging met de lift, waste over hem. En ineens waren ze thuis in hun ondergrondse bunker. Dean viel direct creperend naast de engel op de grond. Zijn ogen dichtgeknepen van pijn of iets dat akelig in de richting kwam.

"Oh mijn god. Is hij oké? Gaat hij dood?" vroeg Sam. Ook hij voelde zich niet lekker maar lang niet zo beroerd als zijn broer. Castiel zuchtte en knielde bij Dean neer. Zijn hand voelde zijn hartslag en gromde.

"Zij hartslag is versneld. Het gif zit al in zijn systeem. Ik kan zijn hoofdwond helen maar het gif is immuun voor mijn krachten." De engel deed zijn werk. De wond verdween onder Castiel zijn hand. Toen wierp de engel zijn bestuderende blik op Sam. "Jij bent niet gewond. Vertel me wat er is gebeurd." Intussen was Dean op zijn zijde gaan liggen, met zijn gezicht richting Sam. De paarse spetters op zijn jas gloeide nog steeds. Sam sperde zijn ogen. Dat moest het zijn!

"Z-zijn jas! Het beest spuwde in zijn gezicht. De wond… het slijm moet vast in contact met zijn bloed gekomen zijn." Sam wees en zag dat zijn eigen vinger trilde. Het was moeilijk om zijn arm op te houden.

"W-wat gebeurd er met ons? Cas?" Zijn visie golfde.

"Jullie hebben het gas ingeademd. Als het monster ooit verwond zou raken in een gevecht zou zijn laatste verweer, het gas, zijn vijand verlammen. Dit geeft het monster extra tijd om hem alsnog te verslaan."

Castiel fronste weer. Sam liet zijn hand zakken en voelde opnieuw een vaag van misselijkheid opkomen. Toen hij zijn ogen opnieuw opende was Castiel al bezig Dean naar zijn kamer te brengen.

"Dean is vergiftigd. Hij zal het moeten uitzweten. Zoals het lichaam dat doet met een virus. Hier kan ik niets tegen doen."

"M-maar hij gaat niet dood… toch?" vroeg Sam. Hij probeerde opnieuw te gaan staan om de engel te volgen. Het lukte enigszins. Al stuntelende wankelde hij de kamer binnen waar Dean naartoe gedragen was. Hij was bewusteloos geraakt na Castiel hem geheeld had. Zijn gezicht was wit weggetrokken en nu Sam een beter zicht op zijn broer had omdat het op zijn kamer lichter was, zag hij dat zijn broer al begon te transpireren.

"Nee, Sam. Maak je geen zorgen." De engel voelde Dean's voorhoofd en zuchtte. "Hij heeft al verhoging. Ik weet nu hoe ongemakkelijk dat kan voelen." Castiel sudderde even inwendig, want grieperig was hij pas zelf geweest. "Let op hem, ik ga terug naar de plek waar we het monster achtergelaten hebben."

De engel was snel weer verdwenen en Sam bleef een enkel ogenblik radeloos achter naast de bed zijde van zijn bewusteloze broer.

* * *

**AN: Dit is eens een verhaal in mijn eigen taal. Nederlands. Van tijd tot tijd heb ik dit nodig... is dit nodig om mezelf eraan te herinneren dat schrijven in een andere taal soms dat gouden randje weg kan nemen. engels is mooi en toegankelijk maar mijn eigen taal is nog altijd het vertrouwdst. Hiermee kan ik soms zeggen wat ik wil. als je toevallig ook Nederlands bent, laat me weten hoe dit je beviel. Ik heb dit soms wel eens nodig. (regelmatig verzin ik eigen woorden. sorry) **

**X**

**Josie **


End file.
